The Slenderman's Daughter (Extracts)
by Fantasiette
Summary: Commission from NightsandSonic from Deviant Art, who wanted me to use her character Grace. The story will be about a babby called Grace abandoned in the forest and found by the Slenderman.


**Slenderman's daughter (Extract from a future story)**

**- The character of Grace belongs to Nightsandsonic from DA.- **

The night is dark and calm. Slenderman is walking in long strides, as he has been used to do for centuries. On the look-out, he watches over his sleeping forest.

But suddenly, he hears a very peculiar noise.

Un noise he already heard so many years ago.

Human sobs.

He heads at the source of the noise.

It seems to be the cries of a baby, which are resonating through the trees.

The Slenderman keeps going towards the source...

...and at the turn of some pathway, he stumbles upon a vision that breaks his heart.

On the floor, wrapped in a dirty cloth, a very small baby is crying her eyes out. On the cloth, Slender can read "Grace", written in pink, curly letters.

It's a little girl.

"Oh by all the devils in Hell..." he whispers, saddened.

He comes closer, and contemplates the baby.

She is so tiny.

Slender doesn't hesitate for long: he lifts the baby in his tendrils and pulls her into his arms:

"Shhhh my little angel...Shhh it's over... It's over, I'm here..." he says, holding her tight to his bare chest.

But the little one keeps sobbing into his chest. Slender sits down against a tree and starts cradling that small, too small creature.

"There, there my sweet darling... Shhhh..." he whispers, covering her face with smoothing kisses.

But she doesn't calm down. Her screams are more and more harrowing, her cheeks are drowned under tears. Slender redoubles in tenderness.

"Now, now, calm down my darling... Everything is fine... Shhhh...Don't cry, my angel..."

He tenderly wipes her tears with his tendrils, he cradles her, he hugs her tight to his chest, he kisses her...But nothing works.

"How on earth is it possible to be so small and yet to make so much noise?!" Slender sighs, desperate.

He raises his eyes and realizes he's not alone: to his feet, a couple of old owls are frowning at him.

"Slender! What the hell is that racket?!, exclaims the old owl, a magnificent great horned owl.

- I am sorry, Tama my friend, I am doing the best I can..." the faceless man answers while pressing the little girl's tearful face between his bare pectorals.

The lady owl gets closer, saddened.

"Oh...Poor little darling...Where did you find her?

- Here...On the ground. She was in tears. But I keep hugging, cuddling, cradling her... I can't get her to calm down! I don't know what do to anymore", Slender says desperately in his deep, husky voice.

The lady owl looks around her and spots a bunch of daffodils. She flies towards it, takes a flower and gives it to the Slenderman.

"Here, give her this.

- What? Oh come on, Sila, human babies do not eat flowers!

- It's not for her to eat it, you big silly! Do as I say, you will see." the lady owl laughs.

Slender sighs and catches the flower in his tendril.

He gets it closer to the baby's face...

And she miraculously stops crying.

Slender grants the lady owl a blazing smile, and his old friend smiles back at him, satisfied. Then he focuses back on the little angel he is holding in his arms and who took the flower with a laugh.

"Do you know how deliciously cute you are, my darling?" he says, smiling tenderly.

The little girl looks at him with a huge, wet smile, and cheeps joyfully.

"Do you see that?! She is smiling!" Slenderman exclaims with wonder.

The two old owls look at each other, moved by their dear friend's joy.

"Indeed, sweetheart, the old lady answers, it's actually what we do when we are happy. You should try sometimes, you know!"

Slender is half listening. He stretches a long finger and tickles Grace's pink tiny nose. She bursts out laughing and catches the finger in her free hand.

"Look at this...my finger is too big for her hand!" he exclaims again, completely moved.

The owls laugh.

"That's it, we lost him!" the Duke laughs.

Slender puts his hand back under the small one's bottom, and starts tickling her with his long tendrils. The little girl roars with laughter, and Slender chuckles tenderly.

Then the baby closes her eyes, drops the flower and catches one of his tendrils with both her hands. She clutches it very tight and presses her nose against it.

That gesture breaks Slender's heart.

He gazes at her for a brief moment, and thinks he has never seen anything sadder.

That tiny little thing lost, alone in the forest, abandoned in this cruel world, too big for her.

He pulls her tenderly against his chest and wraps her into his arms and tendrils. He puts a hand into his brown spiky hair and buries her face between his pectorals. There, he hugs her tight while cradling her, and he raises an ardent face towards the owls:

"How on earth can they do such a thing? How can you abandon such a fragile thing to her fate?" he asks, his husky voice full of anger.

The owls look at each other.

"Men are monstrous beings..., Tama whispers with a shudder, getting instinctively closer to his beloved one.

- She isn't alone anymore, Sila says, smiling tenderly, she couldn't stumble upon a larger heart than yours, Slendy."

Slender doesn't answer, and lowers his eyes on the little girl. She is huddled against him, drowned in his white skin, her nose hidden between his pectorals. While he hugs her tight in his arms, he strokes her hair with his tendrils.

"No, you're not alone anymore, my sweetheart, I'm here...I'm protecting you... You will never be alone anymore, I promise you, my little angel..." he whispers softly.

Sila contemplates him, touched. His attention is completely drawn to the little girl, so she decides it is time her husband and her left him alone with his treasure. She turns towards her beloved one, whose grumpy look as changed into a fatherly smile, and puts a rapid kiss on his beak. The latter looks at her, surprised but happy, and she tells him silently to follow her.

After a last glance at their dear friend who keeps cradling tenderly his little darling while whispering smoothing words, the two owls graciously take off the ground, and disappear together in the starry night.


End file.
